


telling me you want me

by PersonalSpin



Series: you call the shots, babe [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Hunter Jesse McCree, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpin/pseuds/PersonalSpin
Summary: “You think you could keep up with a demon like me?” He bears his teeth again and the hunter gives him his own sharp-toothed grin.“Oh sugar, I’d be honoured to try.”





	telling me you want me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd but kindly looked at by [Cade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey) who was also massively encouraging. This is my first E-rated fic, so be kind, please. <3

The hunter whelp is easy enough to separate and corner. Hanzo has one hand pinning his gun to the grimy wall of the alleyway and the other at his throat before the hunter even knows he’s there. He struggles and chokes, but there’s very little he can do when Hanzo is holding him with his boots a foot off the ground. The whelp glares at Hanzo, gaze hot and defiant while his free hand scrabbles at Hanzo’s hold on him, fingertips digging into the thick muscles of his arm.

Hanzo growls at him and pushes him another inch up the wall. “I could crush your throat now, hunter, and you would die before you could draw breath to scream. Remember that.”

The hunter grunts but stops trying to set Hanzo on fire with his eyes.

“Better. Who are you and why are you following me?”

“Blackwatch,” the hunter gasps. Hanzo scowls at him, though now he’s more confused than angry. “Got word there was a vampire in the area killing people.”

Hanzo snorts. “I am not a vampire.”

“Clearly,” he mutters, testing Hanzo’s grip on him. Hanzo bears his dagger-like teeth and sinks his claws into the leather around the hunter’s wrist. He hisses and drops his gun with a clatter. “Ow, hey, no need to be putting holes in me.”

“You were following me,” Hanzo says evenly as he places one hoof on the gun and kicks it away down the alley. The hunter watches it skid away with a despondent look.

“I thought ya were a vampire! You had that alluring charm to ya.” He wiggles again — Hanzo is too bewildered to do anything more than adjust his grip to keep him off the ground. His face is starting to flush beneath his cowboy hat and his boots knock into the wall, but he doesn’t look on the verge of passing out yet. “Yer a succubus, right? This one of yer tricks?” The hunter’s face flushes red when Hanzo doesn’t respond. “Y’know, makin’ them go all hot at the sight of ya?”

“Your reactions are your own.” The hunter doesn’t look like he believes him. Hanzo adjusts his grip to press his claws ever so slightly into the soft skin of his throat and he makes a choked off sound that trails off into a whimper. His free hand tightens around Hanzo’s arm but doesn’t try to push him away.

Against his better judgement, Hanzo grins. “You enjoy being pinned, powerless beneath your prey? Unfortunate then that you chose this for a living.”

The hunter groans and knocks his head into the alley wall. “Have a little mercy, won’t ya? Kill me or let me down, we’ll laugh it off as a simple case of mistaken identity n’ both pretend this never happened.”

“It is... not unwelcome,” Hanzo says slowly. The hunter gapes at him and Hanzo glares back. He knows his blush is starkly obvious against his blue skin, and once he sees it the hunter can’t seem to look away. His eyes trace the muscles of Hanzo’s shoulders to his exposed chest and follow the whorls of his tattoo -- the hunter himself is not unattractive, if young and underfed. The heat in his gaze when he meets Hanzo’s eyes again makes him flush darker, to the hunter’s obvious delight.

He’s starting to grin entirely too smugly for a man still in a demon’s clutches and Hanzo sinks his claws into his wrist again. “Hey now, darlin’,” the hunter hisses. “That ain’t the way to treat a man ya just propositioned.”

“I am beginning to regret doing so,” Hanzo says wryly.

“Ya changed yer mind?” the hunter asks, earnest in a strangely endearing way. “Coz I know mine n’ I figure we could help each other out, so to speak.”

Hanzo snorts, because otherwise he would have to be charmed. “You think you could keep up with a demon like me?” He bears his teeth again and the hunter gives him his own sharp-toothed grin.

“Oh sugar, I’d be honoured to try.”

Hanzo lets go of him without warning and steps back as the hunter stumbles to his feet. “You may go if you wish.”

The hunter adjusts his hat and gives Hanzo a shrewd look. “Ya believe me?”

“Blackwatch would not send a whelp like you if they wished to hunt me. Else they expect me to kill you, and I do not play executioner for their sakes.”

The hunter looks down the alley to where his gun was kicked. “And if I reckon I’d like to take you up on yer challenge?”

Hanzo grins. “I have a room not far from here, and a bed. You will need it once I’ve exhausted you.”

“Yer very sure I can’t keep up,” the hunter says, walking slowly towards Hanzo. He has the slow swinging gait of a predator, even if it looks strange on a figure that has to look up at him. The hunter doesn’t seem put off by the height difference, grinning with all of his teeth and giving Hanzo a hungry look he can almost feel, warm and heavy as he drags his eyes across his chest once more. “Hope yer lookin’ forward to being pleasantly surprised, darlin’.”

The hunter steps close enough to touch; Hanzo expects him to reach for him but the strange man only goes to tip his hat. “Jesse McCree,” he says and gives Hanzo a wink. “For when you need something to moan later.”

“I am Hanzo. Follow me.”

“Be glad to,” Jesse says and walks with Hanzo out of the alley.

Hanzo can feel his eyes on his back the entire time they are walking. He has met hunters before, been followed and had weapons drawn on him -- none of them had filled Hanzo with such anticipation just from the intent in their eyes. Hanzo turns back only once, and McCree had been looking at him like he wants to eat him raw. Hanzo had to suppress a shiver and walk faster to his room.

Once they step inside, Hanzo tries to regain the upper hand. McCree makes the same startled squeal when Hanzo pins him to the door — he finds he likes the sound.

“Well now,” the hunter says, a hand on his hat and the other settling on Hanzo’s bare shoulder. “Seems you got me right where I want me.”

His hand is like a brand against Hanzo’s skin, and the incorrigible man is grinning again — Hanzo finds he likes that too and even more when that grin is pressed against his own.

Jesse does not kiss like Hanzo expects him to. It is slow, the slide of lips unhurried and catching a little. His lips fit so nicely against Hanzo’s, his bottom lip too tempting not to suck gently and lave with his tongue. Hanzo finds himself getting lost in the scrape of Jesse’s beard against him, the warm skin and soft hair beneath his palms, though he doesn’t remember moving his hands.

Jesse’s hand brushes against Hanzo’s goatee before settling against the base of his horn, and Hanzo pulls away with a bitten-off noise.

“Sorry, sweetheart, didn’t mean to-”

“No, it is fine. They are only sensitive.”

Jesse gives him a considering look as he curls his fingers gently around Hanzo’s horn. Heat shoots down his spine and pools heavy beneath his navel, leaving him dizzy and breathless. Jesse smirks as Hanzo groans and sways into him. “Now look who’s enjoying being caught,” he says, steadying Hanzo with a palm pressed to his sternum.

“Whelp,” Hanzo mutters before he leans back in. The kiss this time is the hot slide of tongues and Jesse whimpering as Hanzo sinks his fangs meanly into that plush bottom lip. Jesse’s hands are seemingly everywhere, cupping his jaw, holding his horns, gliding over his shoulders to grip the front of his _kyudo-gi_ to keep him close.

“Why are you still dressed?” Jesse mutters between kisses. He presses open-mouthed kisses down the column of Hanzo’s neck, nipping at the thick muscle of his shoulder to make Hanzo sigh. “Wanna see more of this tattoo, damn, wanna see all of ya. Yer gorgeous, Hanzo.” Hanzo grips Jesse’s ponytail and pulls his head back; Jesse’s face is flushed, his eyes glassy as he looks up at Hanzo and licks his reddened lips. He squeezes his eyes shut with a whine as Hanzo slips a leg between his thighs to press against the impressive bulge there. “Lord, fuck, you’re killing me, sugar.”

“You talk too much,” Hanzo says, trying to scowl at him. He releases Jesse and steps back, skin going cold without the hunter’s hands on him. He shrugs off his _kyudo-gi_ to distract himself but looks back at the noise of unrestrained hunger that rumbles through Jesse’s chest. He has his eyes fixed on Hanzo’s fully exposed chest, following the lines of his shoulders and abs, although he always seems to be drawn back to his chest and the curve of muscle there.

“Can’t help it that yer stunning,” he says eventually, jerking his head up when he realises that he’d been staring at Hanzo and not undressing. He scrabbles for the buttons of his shirt, throwing a wink at Hanzo when he sees him watching, fascinated by the glimpses of skin. “I know you can think of a couple of ways to keep my mouth busy, gorgeous.”

They move away from the door, losing their clothes along the way to the bedroom. Hanzo grabs Jesse’s hat while he is too distracted sucking a mark into the underside of his jaw; when he tries to take it back, he only gets shoved on to the bed with a startled yelp as his back hits the mattress.

Hanzo tosses the hat aside as he looks down at the hunter sprawled across his bed. Jesse doesn’t look quite so small now, all broad shoulders and long legs. His cock lies in the crease of his hips, red and deliciously thick, already wet at the tip. Jesse grins up at him. Hanzo drops into his lap like he belongs there, giving McCree no time to catch his breath as he leisurely grinds against him. Jesse’s grin drops as he lets out a slack-jawed moan, head falling back to thump against the mattress.

“Do you still wish to try and keep up with me?” Hanzo asks. Jesse opens his mouth but he almost swallows his own tongue as Hanzo licks his palm and wraps his hand around his cock. “Well?” Hanzo continues as he slowly strokes him, swiping his thumb over Jesse’s slit and slicking his cock with his own precum. “Do you think yourself capable of the challenge?”

“Fuck,” he gasps. Hanzo grins, inordinately pleased with himself. “What a thing to ask a man when yer pulling his brain out through his dick.”

“A pity,” Hanzo says, “if this is all it takes.” He sucks the precum from his thumb, smirking as McCree whines and bucks beneath him, his needy cock bobbing against his stomach and drooling more precum.

“Darlin’, wait.”

Hanzo arches a brow in silent question, placing his hands on his knees and away from temptation.

Jesse huffs at a lock of hair that’s fallen into his eyes, stuck there with sweat. “It’s just...” he trails off, biting at his already kiss-bruised lips and looking up at Hanzo with a very young, vulnerable look. “I ain’t, I’ve never done...”

“You are a virgin?” Hanzo asks and McCree nods with a look caught between relief and apprehension. “Nothing at all?”

McCree nods again, the apprehension clearly growing. “If that changes anything for you, darlin’-”

“How would you like this to continue?”

Jesse stutters for a moment, caught off guard and blushing. “Um, I-I’d like whatever you were planning, probably. Ain’t had any complaints so far.”

“I was planning on having you fuck me,” Hanzo says. Jesse flushes a deep red and there’s a definite interested twitch, but he doesn’t look away. Hanzo shivers as heat lances through him, making his own cock jerk against his hip and his face flush. “Fuck me into the shape of your cock,” Hanzo rasps. “Until I’m shaking apart and can’t breathe.” He’s never done this before, talked about this while a handsome man lies between his thighs and looks at him like he could devour him with only his eyes. Hot want settles low in his gut as he meets McCree’s hungry look with one of his own. “Fuck me. I want to feel you between my thighs for _days_. Can you do that, hunter?”

McCree growls and surges up to meet him in a clash of teeth and tongues. There’s nothing slow in the way his tongue sweeps into Hanzo’s mouth and licks between his teeth, nothing tentative or inexperienced as he grabs at his shoulders, his hips. There’s very little Hanzo can do under the onslaught beside tangle his hands in Jesse’s hair and hold on, groaning as Jesse fucks his mouth with his tongue.

Hanzo prepares himself quickly, Jesse’s dark eyes almost luminous as he watches Hanzo’s face. He’s close enough that his breath washes over Hanzo’s spit-slick lips, making them tingle, but he ignores everything seemingly to watch the way his face twitches as he stretches himself out.

When he finally sinks on to Jesse’s thick cock, Hanzo lets out a deep sigh, enjoying every inch as he slides down torturously slow. Jesse whines and growls but he stays still until Hanzo settles against his hips, breathing hard at the delicious burn, how full he feels of Jesse. The muscles in his thighs are quivering and even the tiniest movement has the fat head of Jesse’s cock rubbing against him, inside him, deeper than Hanzo thinks he’s ever been fucked.

Jesse presses his face to Hanzo’s neck, breathing in deeply and mouthing at his rabbiting pulse. “You feel incredible, baby,” he rumbles, already sounding fucked-out. “So hot, n’ tight. Like you were made for me.” His large hands clutch at Hanzo’s hips, squeezing the thick muscles almost as though he doesn’t know what to do with his hands now.

Hanzo takes his hands, shivering at the heat they leave in a trail while Jesse is transfixed by the sight of his hands being drawn up to cup Hanzo’s chest. “I saw you looking,” Hanzo says, smirking as he squeezes Jesse’s hands over his own chest.

Jesse groans, his eyes glazing over. “Fuck, Hanzo, yer incredible. The prettiest damn thing I’ve ever seen. Course I was lookin’, sweetness, you’d have to be blind not to.”

“Talk too much,” Hanzo mutters, even as he flushes hotly. The hunter’s sweet words would be so much easier to ignore if he wasn’t so earnest about it, if he didn’t purr every endearment like he truly believed what he said. “No need for flattery at this point, McCree.”

The burn starts to fade, turning to pleasure and warming him from the inside out. Hanzo begins to move and that pleasure zings through him, sparking through his nerves and making him moan shamelessly loud. He fucks himself on Jesse’s cock harder, desperate to chase that feeling, like fireworks behind his eyes.

Jesse grins, slamming his hips up as Hanzo rocks down, making his gasp and shudder. “Call me Jesse, baby. It’d sound real sweet coming from you.”

It’s hopeless trying to hold out against him; Hanzo tries, but the slow drag of Jesse’s cock inside him is endlessly distracting. Jesse fucks him full on every thrust and leaves him aching as he draws back, only to thrust in to the hilt again, and again. He’s getting the deep dicking he asked for and there’s no room for words and barely any for breath.

Hanzo closes his eyes and just tries to feel it, the tight grip of arousal in his gut winding tighter at every slide of skin on skin, the bump and catch of their hips making every breath out strained around a groan. Jesse, not content to be ignored, moves his grasping hands to pinch and pluck at Hanzo’s nipples at the same time he thrusts up hard. The sparking pleasure-pain has a direct line to Hanzo’s cock and he gasps out a sound that even he isn’t sure wasn’t Jesse’s name. “Yeah, that’s it,” Jesse rumbles, inexorable. “Let me hear you.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo lets out, almost a sob. And again, when he’s rewarded with a particularly hard thrust. “ _Jesse_.”

Jesse chuckles, his voice smooth and deep as whiskey, his hot breath ghosting over Hanzo’s skin as he licks hungrily over his tattoo. “Knew it. You could make anything sound sweet, sugar.”

Hanzo shivers as he feels the laughter inside him. “B-be silent,” he grits out, growling wordlessly when Jesse laughs. Hanzo tries to admonish him but the words get lost in a cry as the hunter sinks his teeth into the meat of his shoulder, the pain only sending him spiralling higher and higher. Hanzo lets out a pitiful whine as Jesse lets go, soothing the dull ache left with a hot swipe of his tongue.

“Now everyone’s gonna know who had you,” he says darkly, drawing back to look at Hanzo with eyes that almost seem to glow in the low light of his bedroom.

Hanzo shoves him back onto the bed, feels a vicious satisfaction when he knocks the breath out of McCree and the grin from his face. He draws his claws through the thick hair on Jesse’s chest, skimming over his nipples and down to his heaving stomach. Jesse twitches and whines, arching beneath him, clutching at Hanzo’s hips and thighs like a lifeline. He is flushed and shining with sweat, a fucked-stupid look on his face; it shouldn’t be a good look on anyone. And yet...

Hanzo drags his claws back down Jesse’s chest, leaving stinging welts in his path. Jesse yelps in surprise, presses bruises into Hanzo’s hips as he bucks helplessly into him. “Aw, shit, _fuck_ ,” he gasps, biting down hard on his own lip.

“Now they will know when they see you too,” Hanzo says. He leans down and gently draws Jesse’s lip out from between his teeth. He kisses the sting away, grins, and rolls his hips sinfully slow to listen to how Jesse’s breath stutters and breaks on a moan. “No more talking.”

After that, the only noise in the darkened room is the filthy sounds of Jesse’s fat cock fucking more moans out of Hanzo, the harsh slaps of their hips colliding, Jesse’s cries as his claws bite into him. At some point Jesse releases Hanzo’s hip, making him moan at the pain that throbs in counterpoint to the ache in his cock. His fingers brush Hanzo’s cockhead, slick with precum as a steady stream pools on Jesse’s stomach.

“You’re so wet,” Jesse says, a little wondering. He takes a hold of Hanzo, fumbling a little to get the grip right – Hanzo almost loses it when he squeezes, just a little pressure but almost overwhelming. _Gun calluses_ , his mind supplies somewhat distantly.

“Jesse!” Hanzo wails, his cock spurting precum to drip over Jesse’s fingers. He’s teetering on the edge, so close he can taste it, the heat sitting low in his belly and fit to burst.

“Yeah?” Jesse says, his grin lopsided. He gives Hanzo a few firm tugs, wrenching a broken noise from him as he hunches forward, fucking himself into Jesse’s tight fist and back on his cock. “You gonna come for me, sweetness?” It’s a needless question, he’s already coming, brought to the edge and then pushed over by the soft rumble of his voice. “That’s it, darlin’.”

If he says any more, Hanzo doesn’t hear it. The rush of his orgasm drowns out everything except for the tightly spun pleasure bursting, lighting up every nerve until his fingertips are buzzing and his head hangs low between his shoulders. Hanzo will deny the way his heart stutters when he blinks open his eyes (when had they shut?) and he sees Jesse watching him. Even now, when his every muscle is trembling, his hand is covered in come and his cock is hot and throbbing inside Hanzo; Jesse watches him with dark, intense eyes. Like he’s a secret, or something important.

Hanzo breathes out slowly and Jesse’s look gentles, far too much affection in his soft gaze. Hanzo leans away, steadying himself with his hands on Jesse’s belly, his fingers trailing through the come there. There’s something incredibly erotic in the feel of his come on the other man’s skin. Hanzo hums lowly, eyes going lidded as he rocks his hips gently, his thighs shaking as he nears overstimulation.

Jesse groans like he’s dying, chest heaving and more sweat gathering in the hollow of his throat. “You don’t- I don’t need you to, sweetheart,” he strains to say, obviously fighting to keep his hips from bucking up.

Hanzo frowns at him, still moving his hips. “I want you to come inside me.”

Jesse moans, squeezing his eyes shut. Hanzo reaches down and takes Jesse’s hand, the one he came into, and brings it up to his lips. Jesse opens his eyes, eyebrows drawn low in confusion, and Hanzo doesn’t look away as he as he sucks in two of Jesse’s fingers, licking them clean. It’s with the bitter-salt of his own come on his tongue that Hanzo watches Jesse come, feels his cock throb and jerk, spilling inside him. It’s hot and wet, and the pleasure hits Hanzo low in the gut, his spent cock twitching. Jesse’s voice is little more than a rough rumble as he groans through his orgasm.

Then something strange happens. Hanzo doesn’t see it at first but he can feel the prickle against his legs -- by the time he sees Jesse has become a great deal hairier than he was earlier in the evening, it isn’t much longer before he has a fully-shifted werewolf lying panting beneath him. It takes Jesse a moment longer to notice as well, and he stills, his ears going flat against his skull. He looks up at Hanzo with wide eyes that are definitely golden and glowing now, and licks nervously at the sharper teeth and muzzle he is now sporting.

“Uh,” he says.

“This is unexpected,” Hanzo says, equally laconic. “You did not tell me you were a werewolf.”

“Didn’t expect it to come up. No pun intended.”

Hanzo snorts, and he tries to squash his smug satisfaction but he can’t stop from smirking widely. “You mean to say I made you come so hard you accidentally shifted?”

Jesse barks a laugh – literally – and tentatively puts a hand on Hanzo’s thigh. A little hairier but still large and warm, and Hanzo doesn’t hesitate to thread their fingers together and give them a gentle squeeze.

“Take it as a compliment, darlin’.

“I intend to.” He’s definitely preening, but as interesting as Jesse’s fur is, Hanzo can feel a distinct hardness at the base of Jesse’s cock which is pressed snugly against his ass. He reaches behind him to feel Jesse’s knot – despite how softly he runs his fingers over the bulb, Jesse whines and there’s another splash of warmth inside him. Come drips out of him, smearing between their thighs – there’s something erotic and filthy in that too, for the moment at least. Jesse hasn’t softened at all, the blunt weight of his cock hot and a little insistent inside him.“How long will it last?” Hanzo asks, still fingering Jesse’s knot.

It takes Jesse a moment or two to even register the question, and he looks at Hanzo with glazed eyes. “Uh, it’s not fully- five minutes? Longer if you keep playing with it,” he adds quickly. Hanzo has mercy on him and leaves the knot alone after a final parting squeeze. Jesse sighs in relief and lies back, his face going soft again as he looks up at Hanzo with undisguised adoration. Hanzo wants to frown and scold him – he’s blushing again, he knows – but instead he smiles back at the hunter. “Fucked me real good, baby,” Jesse purrs, petting along Hanzo’s thighs. “Don’t think I could walk straight right now.”

“Who said anything about walking?” Hanzo asks, raising an eyebrow imperiously. “You said you could keep up-” Jesse tries to say something but Hanzo stops him with a hand pressed to his stomach, making him twitch “-and I will be sorely disappointed if you do not knot me at least once tonight.”

Jesse licks his muzzle again, ears pricked and eyes aglow. “You’d want that, sugar? Want me to sit ya on my knot and make ya beg to be bred?”

Hanzo shivers, heat sparking in his chest, and Jesse watches it all with that dangerous, hungry look. No sooner does he gasp a yes than Jesse lunges, knocking him onto his back. He didn’t need five minutes after all.

***

Hanzo is awoken that morning by the now very familiar feeling of Jesse’s cock against him. It’s a hot weight in the small of his back -- despite how he aches all over, he still considers it. He also considers the hunter, who is occupying himself by softly kissing the teeth-shaped bruises he scattered over Hanzo’s neck and shoulders last night. Jesse must have shifted back sometime in the night. A pity; Hanzo distinctly remembers coming hard from the feel of Jesse’s knot filling him while Jesse bit down on his chest.

Jesse purrs when Hanzo shifts against him, grinning against the sleep-damp skin. “Morning, sunshine,” he murmurs.

“Good morning,” Hanzo says, equally quiet. He doesn’t know how to respond to the affection Jesse gives so freely, gentle hands and soft eyes, and those _endearments_.

“All the better for having you here, darlin’,” Jesse says, voice warm with laughter. Hanzo turns his face into his pillow and smiles, feeling warm all over. “Can’t believe I fucked out a succubus.”

“You are aware I am not actually a succubus?” Hanzo asks, looking over his shoulder at Jesse. By the adorably confused look he gives him, he was not aware until that moment. “I told you, your reactions to me are all your own doing. I have nothing to do with them.”

“Think you had plenty to do with them, sweetness,” Jesse says wryly. “So if ya ain’t-”

“I am an oni. Blackwatch categorises us as trolls and ogres.”

“Guess none of them ever met you then.” Jesse kisses his tattooed shoulder and Hanzo melts – and then he rolls his eyes as Jesse rocks his hips, pushing his cocks up against the warm skin of his back. “Don’t suppose I could interest you-?”

“I concede,” Hanzo sighs. Despite his interest, and it stings his pride to admit it, he cannot go another round. “You rose to the challenge admirably – pun intended – but I cannot continue.”

“I hear ya, pumpkin,” Jesse says, already moving away.

Hanzo lets out a sound much needier than he’d meant it to be and rolls over, chasing Jesse’s warmth. The hunter is looking at him with that same sincerity that had let Hanzo consider him in the first place – he’s also angling his hips away from Hanzo, which he will not abide.

Hanzo shifts closer and brushes his finger over the sharp cut of Jesse’s hips to hear the way his breath stutters in his chest. “To the victor goes the spoils,” he says with a filthy grin. Just because he cannot doesn’t mean Jesse shouldn’t.

Jesse wraps his fingers around Hanzo’s wrist before he can reach his cock, gently pinning his hand to the bed. “Hey.” Hanzo looks up. Jesse’s heavy brows are drawn low over dark eyes, though he doesn’t look angry – only serious and thoughtful. “If that’s something ya really wanna do, I ain’t gonna stop ya. But if this is about that bullshit challenge-”

“It isn’t,” Hanzo says quickly. “I want to. Really.”

Jesse’s look softens. “In which case, the victor would like to make a request of his spoils, if ya don’t mind.” He tugs Hanzo closer by the hip. Hanzo ends up with head tucked under Jesse’s chin and their legs tangled together; it doesn’t truly work, he is too tall and his hooves are hanging off the bed, but then Jesse starts to stroke along his spine and Hanzo cannot bring himself to move. “If ya wanted to, darlin’, no pressure or nothin’ – and this might be a li’l presumptuous, but I’m hopin’ it’s not-”

“Jesse,” Hanzo says, cutting him off.

Jesse takes a deep breath, his chest brushing Hanzo’s cheek. “I’d... like to see ya again, sometime. If ya’d like. Wouldn’t even have to end in bed, we could-”

“Could it?” Hanzo asks. He sits up to look at Jesse, who’s looking at him with so much hope it makes the warm feeling in Hanzo’s chest run over. Hanzo smiles at Jesse and cups his face gently. “We can do what you would like, and afterwards we will see if I can make you shift again.” He frowns at a sudden thought. “Blackwatch will not mind?”

“So long as ya ain’t killing people, sugar, nah. My boss has been banging a vampire for years.” Jesse reaches up and brushes Hanzo’s wrist with his fingers, a tentative little gesture as fragile as the look on his face. “So, ya’d wanna? See me again?”

Hanzo leans in and kisses the corner of Jesse’s mouth. “Yes,” he says with barely a breath between them. “I think I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> there.... might be a sequel
> 
> it.... might be shameless knotting porn


End file.
